Introducing The Sestras
by PJatO98
Summary: Cosima is worried. Shay is suspicious. Delphine is missing. Krystal is confused. Clone Club is growing. Post S3 One-Shot


**Hey, guys! I'm finally back! And this time with an Orphan Black fanfiction. It's my first, but I'm a huuuge fan of the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cosima walked back inside into the bright neon lights that filled Bubbles, in a daze. Everyone was deep in conversation, but Felix watched her as she walked over to her spot next to him and as she slowly sat down in the chair. Felix waited for Cosima to say something but when nothing came, he chuckled lightly, "You alright?"

"Wha?" she started, "Oh. Yeah. I'm… I'm good."

Sarah noticing her sister's return to the table smiled briefly but noticing the missing presence frowned. "Hey, Cos? Where's the frenchie?"

Cosima looked across the table to her sister, "Oh… uh… she said she couldn't stay," she paused, "But she he told me to tell everyone that… she said hi."

Alison, overhearing the conversation, added to it, "That's too bad."

Cosima nodded glancing to her left to where her sister was seated, causing her to notice that someone was missing. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Where's Scott?"

"Lieutenant Scotty left when you were outside," Felix replied. He motioned to the storage room, "He went through the back… I assume so he wouldn't disturb you two," he picked up his wine glass and held it to his lips, "He's a weird one," he muttered into his glass.

Cosima frowned as she took a sip of her own wine. As she took a sip as she felt her phone vibrate on her lap. Thinking it was Delphine, she quickly picked it up and checked the message. It was from Shay.

Felix peeked over her shoulder, "You're still talking to your scratching post?"

Helena perked up, "Scratching post? Sestra Cosima has a scratching post?" Felix and Sarah laughed at her comment causing Mrs. S to playfully slap Sarah.

The foster mother turned to Helena, "Not literally, chicken." Helena nodded slowly and quickly continued eating.

Felix turned back to Cosima expectantly with a perfectly raised brow, "Oh… yeah," she answered glancing back down at her phone.

"What does she want?" he asked as Cosima scrolled through the message. Her heart dropped.

"What the hell?" she muttered under her breath as she stared at he picture that Shay had sent: a DYAD business card, very much like the one Dr. Leekie had given her when they first met, with her tag number, 324b21, scrawled on the bottom.

While she stared at the picture of the card another message popped up, " _Delphine came by with this. She said you'd tell me everything,_ " the message read. Just as Cosima finished reading, another message came through, " _If you want to._ "

Cosima frowned, "I can't drag her into this shit," she thought, scrolling back to the picture of the card, "Why would Delphine give Shay the green light?" she continued, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

" _You should have trusted me._ " Delphine's words repeated in Cosima's head.

She sighed and typed a reply, " _We should talk. Can you give me a few hours though?_ "

She got a reply about a minute later, " _Sure. I'll be here._ " Cosima read it quickly and shoved it back in her pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Felix asked, "What does she want?"

Cosima waved him off with a small smile, "Yeah. She just wants to talk."

Felix smirked, "Next step in the relationship maybe? I can already hear the U-Haul coming down the street."

Sarah rolled her eyes at the comment, "Piss off, Fee."

After Sarah shut him up, the family went back to their dinner, but the nagging feeling that something wasn't right still at the back of her mind.

* * *

Three hours later and Cosima was standing in the front of Shay's door. It was around 11 p.m. and mostly everyone had gone back to Felix's. She took a deep breath before knocking.

The door opened a few moments later. Shay stood in a loose fitting shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Cosima offered a small wave, "Hey," she greeted.

"Hi," Shay greeted back.

There was a second of silence between the two of them. Cosima broke it, "Sorry I took so long… I had… a family thing." She looked down and noticed the business card in Shay's hand. She motioned to it, "You want to know about DYAD then?" she asked, already knowing the answer, but changing the subject.

Shay nodded slowly and opened the door wider, inviting Cosima inside, "So I guess it really is a super secret lab then?" she asked, half jokingly.

"Yes," Cosima replied making her way inside, "Well, in a way," she added quickly, "The DYAD Institute itself isn't super secret, but the things the institute works on are." She finished and turned to Shay, dropping her hands, "Are you sure you want to know, Shay? I don't want to put you in danger."

Shay raised an eyebrow, "That bad?"

Cosima nodded, "They're powerful people."

"Delphine?" Shay brought the girl up, "Is she one of those people?"

Cosima frowned and thought back to the moment her and the french woman shared just hours before, "She's in a position of power, yes. She took over as director of DYAD, but… there's others. More powerful than her. Than DYAD."

Shay made her way over to the couch and sat down, staring down at the card in her hand. She flipped it over and read the digits, "What's this?" she asked, "324B21," she read slowly, carefully, "Does that mean something?"

Cosima flinched as her tag was read. She sat down on the couch as well, "Shay… the things DYAD worked on, what they created… it's unbelievable… but if you really do want to know…" the clone sighed, "There's a reason I ended up at DYAD. I wasn't chosen out of hundreds of scientists to participate in the chance of a lifetime. It was inevitable and I knew that. Delphine knew that. My sickness? This disease?" she motioned to herself, "It was the only way to find a cure. The only way they would even give me a cure. I agreed to work at DYAD so I could study myself, Shay. I'm the super secret science." Cosima paused for a second, then looked at the business card, "That number? That's me. I'm 324b21."

Shay stayed quiet as the information sunk in, "W-what…? I don't… Why?" she shook her head in disbelief, "Just because you're sick? That's why it's so… "hush hush"?"

Cosima chuckled, amused in a strange way, "I wish that was all… I don't really know how to explain this even though I've already done it before." Shay stayed quiet, patient, as she waited for Cosima to get her thoughts straight. Out of habit, Shay laid a comforting hand on the dreadlocked girl's knee. Cosima didn't move away, "Thirty years ago, DYAD did the impossible. They took someone's... a human's genetic samples and made genetic identicals. Lots of them."

"Genetic identicals..." Shay started, her eyebrows furrowed, "Like... clones?"

Cosima nodded and took a deep breath, "Exactly. After their success, DYAD and Topside, the group that steers DYAD, kept it under the radar, dispersing the clones throughout the world. Mostly through IVF clinics. Some in Europe. Some in America. Some here in Canada," she paused, "That's at least all we know of so far."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Shay asked, "'We' as in DYAD?"

Cosima made eye contact with the other woman, so Shay would know that she was serious. She held the gaze, "'We' as in us. My sisters... My clones."

Shay was silent.

"I know it sounds absolutely crazy, but... Shay... I'm telling the truth. Sarah? The 'wilder version of me'? She's one of them. This," she motioned to herself once again, "disease I have is a 'clone disease'. Our... creator, he needed a way to stop us from reproducing and this was the least invasive way. I'm not just trying to cure me. I'm trying to cure all of us. All of my sisters. And I finally have a chance to do that."

"Cosima," Shay started, "I-"

She was interrupted by Cosima's cell phone which was loudly ringing. She frowned and was going to ignore it, but picked it up and read the caller I.D. Sarah. She answered, "Hey, Sarah. What's up?"

" _Cos? Where are you?_ " Sarah's british accent rang through the speaker.

Cosima glanced at the woman next to her, "Shay's… why? What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

" _It's not that big of a deal, but…_ " she sighed, " _Another clone showed up._ "

"What? When?"

" _He was here when we got back to Fee's._ "

Cosima frowned, "Castor?" At that Shay perked up and raised an eyebrow, recognizing the name.

There was commotion on the other line, " _Can you just get over here?_ "

Cosima stood from the couch, "Yeah, of course. I'll be right there."

" _Thanks._ "

Cosima turned to the other woman, "I've got to go… Sarah really needs me for something," she paused, thinking for a second, "I'm sorry about all of this, Shay."

Shay was quiet for awhile, causing Cosima to worry. Suddenly she spoke up, "What's Castor?" she asked.

"What?" Cosima replied, surprised at the sudden question.

Shay stood as well, "When Delphine was here… threatening me… she accused me of working for Castor."

Cosima hit herself for forgetting, "Uh… right… Castor," she started, "they're our brothers."

"Brothers? There's more?"

Cosima nodded, "Male clones that come from the same genetic line as us," she looked at Shay after that sentence, considering something, "We still have a lot to talk about… Mind giving me a ride to Felix's?" She gave a small smile, remembering something Shay had said, "You'll get to meet the genetic mutants."

Shay smiled as well, grabbing her car keys from the counter, "Will I survive it?" she teased.

Cosima shrugged, "We'll just have to see," she told her, turning and opening the door. Shay rolled her eyes and lightly hit Cosima on the shoulder. They both shared a quick, quiet laugh as they made their way outside.

* * *

Shay parked on the curb in front of the entrance of Felix's apartment behind Alison's minivan, "So… DYAD and Topside deal with you guys…Leda, right?" Cosima nodded and Shay continued, "And the military has Castor," she unbuckled her seatbelt, "which is why Delphine came after me. Because I was in the military."

Cosima sighed, "She thought you might have ties with Castor. We both did. Especially after we figured out that there was a Castor mole. Someone was feeding them information… we were just narrowing things down." She turned towards the other woman, "I am so, so sorry, Shay. Like I said… we have a lot to be paranoid about, but I didn't expect Delphine to take it that far. And I'm sorry that she did."

Shay was quiet for a bit and she looked down at her hands, "I guess I understand why she did what she did… I mean, you guys do have a lot to be paranoid about. And she definitely cares for and loves you and your sisters. A lot."

Cosima felt her stomach sink, "If only I had realized that before," she looked down at her own hands, "Yeah…"

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. It was a text from Alison, " _Where are you? Hurry up!_ "

"We better get up there. I'm getting angry messages." Shay nodded and the two of them exited the car and made their way inside. When they were at the bottom of the stairs, Cosima turned toward Shay, "Telling you about us was one thing, but seeing us is for sure a whole other story."

Shay offered a smile, "I'm not going to freak out, if that's what you're asking."

Cosima took a breath in and let it out, "Good."

They made their way up the stairs and Cosima knocked on the door. There was commotion on the other side, causing Cosima and Shay to exchange glances. The door was slid open slightly and Alison poked her head out, "Oh, Cosima there you are! What took you so-?" she then noticed Shay, "Who is this?!" she stepped into the hallway and quickly slid the door shut behind her, "What are you thinking?!" she shouted half whispered, "You can't just bring people here!"

Shay was too busy staring at Alison to be worried about what was coming out of her mouth.

Cosima held up her hands, "Woah, woah. Calm down. This is Shay," she motioned to the girl next to her, "Delphine gave her the green light. She knows everything."

Alison's eyes widened, "She knows _what_ ?"

"I told her everything," Cosima repeated.

The door suddenly flew open behind Alison, who whipped around to see you it was, "What's all the commotion out here? Oh hey! Dreadlocks is here! Ooh and she brought a lady friend!"

Felix stood behind the new person, a small smile on his face with an eyebrow raised, "This is Tony, " Felix introduced.

Like with every clone, Cosima welcomed them with open arms, "Woah! Hey dude!" She greeted, stepping forward. Sarah joined them in the hallway with a smile, causing Shay to now have four clones to look back and forth between in disbelief.

"I'm Cosima," she introduced herself and without much of a warning, Cosima gently wrapped her arms around Tony. He returned the hug.

They pulled away and Tony chuckled, turning to Felix, pointing a thumb behind him at Cosima, "See? I told you she'd be my favorite."

Felix rolled his eyes while Cosima and Sarah laughed. Even Alison let out out a small chuckle.

After the laughter died down, everyone turned towards Shay. Cosima's eyes widened, "Oh, right, sorry. Guys… this is Shay. Shay meet," she opened her arms to the rest of the group, "Clone Club."

The group all nodded at Shay in acknowledgement, "H-hi," Shay let out shakily with a small wave.

Suddenly, there were footsteps in the apartment and a head poked out into the hallway, "Hello, sestra Cosima."

"Hey, Helena," she replied with a large smile and a wave. Shay's eyes widened as Helena joined her sisters and stood next to Sarah.

Sarah motioned to Shay, "So she knows then?" she asked her sister.

Cosima nodded, "Yes... Yeah. Delphine said it was okay."

"Frenchie?" Sarah questioned, an eyebrow raised. The group turned to Shay, Tony and Sarah had an identical smirk on their faces, while Alison still looked uncomfortable with the idea.

"Welcome to Clone Club, sestra-kisser," Helena greeted.

Shay blushed slightly, "Thanks… I think," she added softly.

"Are we just going to stand out here all day?" Felix asked sarcastically, motioning to the door behind him. The group made their way inside the loft and made their way around the room to get comfortable. Alison sat on the couch, hands placed on her lap, while Tony plopped down next to her, his arms draped across the back of the couch. Felix squeezed onto the end of the couch, one leg crossed over the other, arms across his chest. Sarah stayed standing and Helena sat down in one of the chairs, twirling around in it. Cosima sat on the floor and pulled Shay with her, sitting cross legged, leaning on her hands. Shay sat cross legged as well, but sat straight.

Once they all settled, Cosima noticed Tony give her a thumbs up and she rolled her eyes at him, smile on her face. Alison spoke up quickly, "What exactly did Delphine tell you, Cosima?"

Cosima frowned, "She didn't tell me anything," she motioned to the girl next to her, "She went to Shay."

Again, all eyes were on her, "She, uh," she dug around in her coat pocket, "she gave me this," she answered, holding out the DYAD card. Sarah walked forward and grabbed the card from her.

"DYAD?" Sarah questioned, a frown on her face, "What did she tell you?"

Shay shrugged, "All she said was for me to tell Cosima to tell me everything… and then she left."

"That's it?" Sarah asked. Shay nodded.

"There wasn't any bloodshed? Frenchie must've tamed herself… how unfortunate," Felix spoke, causing Shay to pale.

Alison shot him a dirty look, "This doesn't seem strange to any of you? Where is she now?" she asked, looking at Cosima.

"I… I don't know. After dinner I tried to call her, but she didn't answer."

"Well, what did she say when she came to Bubbles?"

"She wanted to make sure that Kendall was safe," Cosima answered.

"Mother-sestra?" Helena interrupted.

Cosima nodded and then continued hesitantly, "I apologized for not trusting her when I should have… and then she left. Told me to tell you guys she said hi… I guess she was acting a little weird, but she got in her car and drove off."

Tony finally added to the conversation, "Did she say where she was going?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Cosima shook her head.

Shay placed a hand on Cosima's knee to get her attention, "She told me that she wasn't going to be in my way anymore… to be good to you."

Cosima raised an eyebrow, "What?" she asked, surprised.

Shay nodded, "She said, 'I won't be in your way anymore.'"

"Something isn't right," Cosima told the group, standing, "Something's wrong."

Sarah made her way to her sister, "Wait a minute, Cos. Where are you going to go?"

Cosima shrugged, panicked, "I don't know… DYAD? Her apartment? We've got to find her!"

Alison stood as well, "Let's not be hasty. We can call Arthur. He can track her down, right?" she asked looking to Sarah.

"Ugh…" Cosima backed away from them, "There's no time!"

"Cos, wait!"

There was a knock on the door, causing them to all stop in their tracks. Felix stood from the couch and made his way to the door, "I swear, if this is Delphine…" he mumbled, pulling the screwdriver from the lock. He tugged the door open and was met with a very familiar face.

"Hi," she started, "Dr. Cormier told me to…" she paused noticing who had opened the door, "I-it's you! From the solon!"

Felix's eyes widened, "Bloody hell! Krystal?"

"What is going on?" she exclaimed.

Sarah made her way to her brother, "Fee? Who is…?" She stopped once she got a look, "Shite."

Krystal stared at her with wide eyes, "W-who?"

Felix sighed and put a hand on his hip, "Krystal… this is your sister Sarah," he introduced. Sarah glanced up at him and they made eye contact, "Christ," he let out, pushing off the wall, moving out of the way so she could see inside, "Make that five: four sisters and a brother."

Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Helena stopped swiveling to see who was at the door.

"Welcome to Clone Club, sestra."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you all liked it. Please let me know what you think. I don't know if I'll continue this. I was planning on it being a one-shot, but who knows. Thanks Clone Club!**  
 **#SaveDelphine**

 _ **-PJatO98**_


End file.
